fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Defaming Fogs: Episode 35
In Darterym’s hideout... ( Wolfgang and Wolf walk out of the portal, while Volf and Wolfie rush towards Darterym and Terrarym ) Sonic Skyeroid) *Flies out of the portal with Blue* See ya! *Turns to ball form and rushes into Wolfgang’s pocket* Blue) *Lands belly first on the ground, looking up towards Darterym* LORD, I WILL NOT FIGHT YOU! *Gets up, running out of the room* ( Terrarym releases brown sphere blasts towards Volf and Wolfie ) Wolf and Wolfgang) Ability Activate! Nitro Spin! Nitro Spin! ( Demenatic Wolfie and Crysemtion Volf drills towards the opponent with a green aura ) ( Wolfie and Volf gain green auras, while drilling towards Darterym and Terrarym ) ( Volf drills through the brown spheres, while they separate into an opening for Wolfie to fly through ) ( Wolfie and Volf get closer and closer to Darterym and Terrarym ) ( Darterym swings his fist ) ( The black spheres separate for Wolfie, allowing her to get through ) ( Volf drills into Darterym’s hand, but Darterym proves too strong ) ( Volf flies backwards, crashing into the ground ) ( Wolfie drills towards Terrarym ) ( Terrarym releases a brown beam at Wolfie ) ( Wolfie shoots through Darterym and crashes into the ground ) ( Darterym is damaged from the beam ) ( Wolfie crashes into the ground, barely missing Wolf and Wolfgang ) By DF and Nirrel... ( The area shakes ) DF) *Looking at the head* … ( Creatures continue to jump onto Nirrel’s hidden body ) DF) M...M...METE-''' '''BOOM! ( Black spheres shoot everywhere, after an explosion ) ( Nirrel gets up ) DF) *Excited* NIRREL, METEONOID! I FOUND METEONOID! Nirrel) *In head*'' He’s such a kid a times...'' Wolfgang’s in another mindgame of ???... ???) See what’s happening... Wolfgang) Yeah... ???) Understand what must be done? Wolfgang) I’ll figure it out. Back in Darterym’s hideout... Terrarym) Lord... Darterym) *One hand holds his chest, while on one knee* FIGHT, ! Terrarym) Yes, Lord...*Releases a beam at Wolfie and Volf* Wolf) *Looks at Wolfgang* I got this one. Ab-''' 'Wolfgang) Abili-' 'Wolf) Ability Act-' '''Wolfgang) *Very fast* AbilityActivate! Dimension Mishap! ( Crysemtion Volf counters an opponent’s attack with a portal ) ( Volf takes off, creating a small portal in-front of the beam ) ( Volf flies into the beam, shattering, while some of the beam enters the portal ) ( Another portal opens behind Darterym, releasing Terrarym’s beam ) Darterym) *Pierced by the beam* ARGH! Terrarym) LORD! Back by DF and Nirrel... ( Nirrel punches creatures with brass knuckles ) DF) So how have you been? Nebula Meteonoid) *Releases a blast at creatures from his mouth* Been be *Charges another blast and releases it at creatures* tter, just need to be *Charges a blast and releases it at creatures* freed. DF) We’ll free you soon! Nirrel) Screw this! *Backhands a creature and throws his brass knuckles onto the ground* MISSILE TIME! *Digs through his fur, pulling a missile launcher out* Me gusta! *Fires a missile* ( The missile goes through many of creatures before exploding ) ( Black spheres shoot in many places, burning to crisps ) Nirrel) *Slowly turns towards DF and Meteonoid* Everything’s almost set...*Touches a button with his right hand, making his eyes light up* Now everything is set...*Looks at an upper-left chain* Cover your ears, DF...3...2... ( DF covers his ears ) Nirrel) 1...*Fires a missile* ( The missile heads towards the upper-left chain ) BOOM! ( The missile makes impact with the upper-left chain, breaking it ) Back by Wolf and Wolfgang... Darterym) RAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR! Terrarym) YOU MONSTERS, YOU MY LORD ALONE! *Releases rapid blast of brown spheres* Wolf) Monsters? Ability Activate! Rapid Fire! ( Demenatic Wolfie releases pulses of her respective attribute at her opponent ) Wolfgang) Volf, we have to break your code again...Linked Abilities Activate! Rapid Fire! ( Crysemtion Volf releases pulses of her respective attribute at her opponent ) + Dust Popper! ( Crysemtion Volf uses explosive white spheres to limit an opponent’s sight ) ( Wolfie releases pulses at the brown sphere blasts, not doing anything because each misses and only hits a wall ) ( Volf releases pulses, infused with white spheres, at the brown sphere blasts ) ( The brown sphere blasts burst with each impact of a pulse ) ( Over time, Volf’s pulses rapidly hit Terrarym ) Terraym) *Blocking* I GIVE, I GIVE! *Stops blocking and punches the pulses* ( The pulses explode upon impact ) ( Terrarym punches another times, extending his fist towards Wolfie and Volf ) ( Volf shatters into sapphire ) Demenatic Wolfie) *Eats some of the brown spheres* DELICIOUS! *Releases pulses infused with brown spheres* ( Volf appears behind Terrarym ) Wolfgang) Ultimate Ability Activate! Rainbond Gyrate! ( Crysemtion Volf twirls with all Crystalic attributes used as an aura ) ( Volf gains a nine colored aura of her nine Crystalic attributes and drills into Terrarym’s back ) Terrarym) *In pain* AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH! ' ( Darterym’s shoulder touches Terrarym ) '( A sudden flash happens with a loud bang ) ( Pieces of the roof fall onto the ground ) ( Dust fills the air ) ( Wolfgang coughs a few times ) Wolf) *Taps Wolfgang’s back* You alright? Wolfgang) … ???) RAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR! Meanwhile... ( The whole area rattles ) DF) WHAT’S HAPPENING! Nirrel) *Holding onto an attached chain, using a chainsaw* DON’T KNOW! ( Brown spheres enter the landscape, creating a mix of brown, black, and brown and black sphere creatures ) Nirrel) *Sees all the creatures* Come on! Back in reality... ( Darterym and Terrarym are fused together, each with their own head sticking out of the building. Brown and black spheres are mixed together ) ( Demenatic Wolfie drools, while moving her tongue around a bit ) Defaming Fogs: Episode 36 Comment on anything special that you like below. '' Defaming Fogs: Episode 35 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' '' DF and Meteonoid are reunited, your reaction? Happy Sad Poor Nirrel I could care less. METEONOID! Others + Others - '' Category:Defaming Fogs Category:Wolfgang Category:Wolf Category:Blueking4ever Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Sonic Skyeroid Category:Darterym Category:Terrarym Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Nirrel Category:Nebula Meteonoid